Like This
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Sequel to 'Like That' AO.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay," Alex whispered.

Olivia looked from Alex to her bed then back again. It was big enough for five people, even though there were rarely more than one person in it. Olivia looked into Alex's eyes and knew she couldn't deny her.

They walked to the bed. Alex slid off her pants and pulled off her shirt. Olivia felt her chest tighten as Alex crawled to the other side of the bed in her dark blue lingerie and slid under the covers.

Olivia took a deep breath and did exactly what Alex had, sliding under the covers in her deep red lingerie. Olivia felt the warm skin of Alex's fingers dancer around her stomach before sliding to her back and pulled her closer.

"Hold me," Alex said quietly, almost pleading.

Olivia wrapped two protective arms around Alex and pulled her as close as possible. Their legs intertwined and Alex clung to Olivia, her arms running up Olivia's back and her hands wrapping around the strong shoulders. Alex gingerly kissed Olivia's neck and collarbone, not letting Olivia let go of her.

Olivia closed her eyes, loving the sensation of Alex's lips caressing her skin. Alex's kisses were so tender and chaste. And loving. Olivia had never felt anything like it.

With one last kiss to Olivia neck, Alex laid her head down next to Olivia, "Goodnight, Liv."

Olivia brought her hand up and swept some hair out of Alex's face, "Goodnight Alex." She kissed Alex's forehead gently before they both drifted off to sleep.

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this_

Olivia's alarm woke them the next morning. Olivia carefully watched Alex's eyes flutter open and waited for any sign of regret. She was met with a smile and a sweet kiss, followed by, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Olivia echoed.

Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, "I really can't thank you enough for last night."

"You already have," Olivia smiled, leaning into the touch.

Alex pulled Olivia into a heated kiss.

Olivia let Alex snuggle into her once more, "You know you make it really hard to want to get out of bed."

"So do you detective," Alex smiled against Olivia's neck.

They laid there like that for a while, Olivia on her back and Alex with her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia slowly stroking Alex's hair.

"I guess I should go," Alex finally said.

"If you give me five minutes, I'll drive you home," Olivia offered.

"You've already done so much," Alex replied.

"Alex," Olivia paused make sure she had Alex's attention, "I'm taking you home."

Alex smiled, "Yes ma'am."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Olivia added.

Olivia got out of bed and got ready for work, while Alex put on her clothes from the night before and sat on the couch waiting patiently for Olivia.

Olivia walked into the living room a few minutes later, "You ready?"

Alex nodded and stood.

Soon they were at Alex's apartment. Alex turned to Olivia, "Thank you so much."

Olivia smiled, "You've thanked me enough."

"Does that mean you're going to turn down a dinner invitation?" Alex asked.

"Probably not," Olivia replied.

"Alright," Alex smiled, "Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course."

Alex leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Olivia said when Alex opened the door.

With one last smile, Alex walked into her building and disappeared.

Olivia watched her and nodded to herself. She was definitely in love with the blonde ADA. It wasn't even a question anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

When Olivia arrived at work there was a bouquet of wildflowers on her desk. She smiled and had a pretty good hunch who they were from and what the card said.

"Who's the flowers from?" Elliot asked, leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee. There were two more sets of inquisitive eyes peering from the other side of the room.

Olivia smiled, "I'll tell you after I read the card."

She picked up the small card sticking out of the flowers. The handwriting the message was written in was familiar because Olivia had seen it on many affidavits, subpoenas, and general paperwork. _Thank you again for last night. Although you said I thanked you enough, I disagree. So I would like to take you to dinner tonight, uninterrupted. Call me. Alex._

Olivia's heart soared. So, it wasn't an official date. It was still time alone with Alex and just the thought made Olivia happy beyond words.

"So?" Munch asked from across the room.

"They're from Alex," Olivia explained, "I helped her with a…situation last night so she sent me flowers."

The men nodded and went back to work.

Olivia and Elliot were called to a murder scene so the rest of the day went pretty quickly. Olivia had managed to sneak away during lunch and called Alex only to be answered by her voicemail. Olivia left a message telling Alex she'd love to have dinner tonight.

Around four, Alex called Olivia back, but she'd left her car in a rush to run down a perp who was hauling down the sidewalk, leaving her phone in the seat. Alex left a message telling Olivia to call her when she could.

It was six by the time Olivia had the perp in lock up and had someone on their way to take him to central booking. She finally got around to checking her messages and got Alex's message.

"I'm gonna head out," Elliot told Olivia, "You need a ride?"

Olivia shook her head. She dialed the blonde ADA. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elliot waved and walked out.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Hey Alex," Olivia immediately smiled at the sound of Alex's voice, "I just got your message."

"Are we still on?" Alex asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Olivia put on her jacket and closed up her desk, "I'm just heading out though."

"That's fine," Alex added, "You can just meet me here."

"You're already there?" Olivia asked.

Olivia could hear the smile in Alex's voice when she replied, "Yeah. We're eating at 235 West, 78th"

The detective scribbled down the address and walked out the doors of the precinct, "So I don't have time to take a shower before I come?"

"Don't worry about it," Alex stated.

Olivia smiled, "Okay. I'll be right there."

"Bye," Alex said.

"Bye," Olivia replied then hung up.

When Olivia pulled up to the address she smiled. It was an old three story apartment building. She walked over to the buzzers and saw the one labeled _A. Cabot_. She pressed the button and waited for a reply.

"What's the password?" Alex's voice came over the speakers.

Olivia laughed and replied, "It's cold and I'm hungry."

"Close enough," Alex stated and buzzed Olivia in, "Third floor. Apartment C."

Olivia walked in and took the elevator up to the third floor. The hallways were warm and carpeted. There were decorations on the walls and flowers on small tables sporadically placed on the side.

At the end of the hallway she found the massive door that adorned the gold leafed letter 'C'. The door was cracked open and a wonderful smell was drifting out. Olivia knocked on the door and stepped in. "Alex?"

Alex materialized from a long hallway to the left. "Hey." She was smiling and wearing jeans with a deep green sweater. She helped Olivia take her jacket off and hung it on a coat rack behind the door.

"Dinner will be ready in about forty five minutes," Alex informed Olivia, "So you have time to take a shower if you'd like."

Olivia did feel really dirty after wrestling around with the perp earlier and just the general grime that accumulates on you skin when you walked down the busy New York sidewalks. "Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "C'mon. I'll give you the grand tour of the bathroom."

Olivia smiled and followed Alex down the hallway and into a bedroom. Olivia figured it to be Alex's by the various pictures and the bed that wasn't made.

There was a door on the same wall as the one they'd just come through. Alex stopped at the doorway and motioned inside, "This is my bathroom. The shower's right there." She pointed to a frosted glass shower. "And the towels are in there." Alex pointed to the cabinet under the sink. "I'll pull out some clothes for you to wear."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled back and leaned close to Olivia, gently kissing her cheek. "Have a nice shower." Alex walked out of the bathroom.

Olivia closed the door, smiling like a fool. She looked in the shower and saw a square metal plate with a bunch of holes in it, as a shower head. She raised an eyebrow and turned it on. Water poured our of every hole. Olivia stripped off her clothes and stepped under the water. It felt like rain covering her body. She smiled, she hoped that she'd get the chance to use this shower more often.

When Olivia finished her shower, she dried off and wrapped herself in a towel. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she saw some clothes folded neatly on the bed.

Alex was stirring something in a large pot when Olivia stepped into the kitchen. She was donning a pair of Alex's sweatpants and a muscle shirt.

Olivia walked over and leaned on the counter next to Alex. Alex smiled at her. "How was your shower?"

"It was fantastic," Olivia smiled back, "I love your shower."

"Well, then you're very welcome to come use me shower anytime you want," Alex added, "Give me ten more minutes and we can eat."

Olivia gazed at Alex. Her hair was falling along her shoulders and the light coming from the kitchen window made her skin seemed to glow.

Alex saw the look she was getting from Olivia and turned to face the beautiful detective. "Something I could help you with?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked coming back to reality, "Oh-I…I'm sorry."

Alex chuckled, "It's okay." She turned to a drawer and pulled out a wine opener. She handed it to Olivia, "Why don't you open some wine?" Alex pointed her to the small wine cellar built into the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Olivia walked over to it and pulled out a bottle, "What are we eating?"

"Tortellini," Alex replied.

Olivia examined the bottle she pulled out and decided that it would go great with their dinner.

Alex got down two wine glasses and watched Olivia fill them up, "How was work?"

Olivia met Alex's eyes. No one had really asked her that before. "It was fine…I guess."

"You guess?" Alex asked, "Were you not there?"

"Of course I was," Olivia responded, "I'm just not used to anyone asking me that."

"Oh," Alex nodded, "Well, if you'd like, I can call you everyday at six and ask you how work was."

Olivia chuckled, "That's not necessary."

"I'm going to," Alex stirred whatever was in the pot, "Why don't you go have a seat at the coffee table and I will be right out?"

Olivia nodded. She picked up both of their wine glasses and walked into the living room. She hadn't noticed the two, tall, white candles in the middle of the coffee table before. She was in such a hurry to get to where the fantastic smell was coming from. Olivia set the wine glasses down, one on each side of the table and sat down next to it.

Alex walked in a few seconds later with two bowls of tortellini. After setting them both down, she lit the candles, turned on the TV and turned off the lights.

Olivia turned her head to see the TV and smiled at what was on it. There was a video of a fire blazing inside a fireplace on it.

Alex seated herself across from Olivia and smiled, "I don't have a fireplace so I think that's the next best thing. I can go get a space heater if you want. So you get the full effect."

Olivia laughed, "No this is great."

"Thank you," Alex picked up her wine.

"You really have to stop thanking me," Olivia told her, "You would have done the same thing."

Alex nodded, "I would have, but I might have had less control and decked the bitch."

"I wanted to," Olivia smirked, "But assault would not look good in my jacket."

"Agreed," Alex smiled. She took a long sip of her wine and looked over at Olivia.

They ate almost silently. The only sounds filling the room were crackle of the fake fire and the forks hitting the bottom of the bowl.

When they finished Alex took the bowls back to the kitchen and returned empty handed. She sat back in her spot and leaned on the front of the couch. Alex picked up her wine and looked over at Olivia, "C'mere."

Olivia hesitated. She didn't want to get so close to Alex that she's do something that they'd both regret. But on the other hand, she could never deny Alex something a simple as a request to sit next to her.

Olivia got up and walked over to Alex. Alex took Olivia's hand and guided her down into a seated position not even an inch away from her.

"I have a question," Alex asked, playing with Olivia's hands.

"Hmm?" Olivia kept her eyes on Alex's face. The prosecutor was looking at her hand, but she could still see her thoughtful eyes.

Alex took a deep breath, "Will you…go on, like an actual…date with me?"

Olivia thought it over. Had Alex asked her any other time, yes would have been the first thing out of her mouth. But Alex just got out a relationship not even twenty-four hours ago, "Are you sure that's what you want right now?"

Alex's blue eyes looked up and caught Olivia's brown ones, "Yes. I'm just amazing I've never asked you before. You've been right in front of me all along." Alex paused, "And I don't want you to think this is just a rebound thing. I really, really care for you. I at least wanna try an actual relationship with you."

Olivia held Alex's eyes for a minute before answering, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Alex smiled. Then she leaned in to Olivia and softly kissed her.

Once again Olivia was blown away by a simple kiss from the blonde. No one had ever weak in the knees, breathless, and lightheaded all in the same kiss.

Alex's buzzer going off interrupted the kiss. Alex sighed and slowly pulled away. She sat, just looking at Olivia. There was silence for a few seconds before the buzzer went off again.

Alex got up and pressed the button, "Yeah?"

"Alex, it's me," Charlie's voice came over the speaker, "Can we talk? Please?"

"No Charlie," Alex stated, "It's over. Go away."

"Alex, let me talk to you," Charlie said.

There was a buzzing noise, but Alex didn't press the button to let her in.

"Shit," Alex sighed.

Olivia got up and walked over to Alex. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Alex shook her head, "I can handle it."

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. Alex barely opened it and looked out, "Get the hell out."

"No, not until you listen," Charlie stated.

Alex crossed her arms, "Nothing you have to say is going to change my mind. Just leave."

"Alex," Charlie softened, "I love you baby. I'm sorry." She set her hands on Alex's waist.

"Don't touch me," Alex growled.

"There's got to be some way I can make it up to you," Charlie pathetically pleaded, "Let's go to Cabo or St. John's and forget all everything that's happened."

"I can't forget everything that's happened," Alex stated, "And taking me to some island isn't going to help."

"It's that bitch that was with you last night," Charlie fumed, "That's why you left me. Well let me tell you something. She's the same as me and you're always going to be a selfish little daddy's girl who gets whatever she wants. And she's going to get sick of you. Then she's going to leave. And you'll come crawling back to me."

Olivia had had enough, she stepped into Charlie's sight and glared at her, "You need to get the hell out right now."

"Oh," Charlie nodded, "You were already screwing her behind my back you stupid slut!"

Before she knew it, Charlie was already being crushed against the wall, being handcuffed.

"Alright," Olivia told Charlie, "The way I see it, I have you for disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace and harassment," Olivia paused, "Or you can leave now and not have go to central booking tonight."

"I'll leave. I'll leave," Charlie quickly added.

Olivia undid the handcuffs and crossed her arms. Charlie threw one last glare at Alex before walked back down the hallway.

Olivia turned to Alex who had unshed tears in her eyes. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and kicked the door closed behind them.

Alex tried hard to hold it in.

Olivia sense it and took Alex to the couch, keeping Alex in her arms, "It's okay. You're safe now."

With that Alex completely broke down and clung to Olivia, while the detective stroked her hair and comforted her as best she could.


	3. Chapter 3

The sobs soon turned into sniffles. Alex wiped her face, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Olivia ran her fingers through Alex's hair again, "It's not your fault."

Alex sat up and rubbed her hands over her face, "God, I am such a train wreck."

Olivia tired to elicit a smile, "You're the most beautiful train wreck I've ever seen."

Olivia got her wish and Alex let out a little smile, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," Olivia rubbed the ADA's arm.

Alex took a deep breath. She didn't really want to ask, knowing that there were two answers, one of them being terribly devastating. She decided to bite the bullet and ask anyway, "So do you still want to go on that date with me? I mean, if it was me, I would have walked away the first time my psycho ex took a swing."

Olivia cupped Alex's cheek and stroked the soft skin with her thumb, "Of course I still want to go on a date with you. I want to go on hundreds of dates with you."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and finally smiled fully. "You're too good to me."

"You deserve someone who adores you after dating psycho bitch," Olivia leaned back against the arm of the couch and Alex had her back on the back of the couch with her legs draped over Olivia's.

Alex threaded her fingers through Olivia's. She timidly asked, "You adore me?"

Olivia nodded, holding the blonde's eyes.

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Olivia kissed Alex's forehead. "I just don't want you to feel pressured because I accidentally yelled my feelings for you at your ex-girlfriend."

"I don't feel pressured at all," Alex assured Olivia, "If I didn't want to do this, or I didn't think I could be in this all the way, I wouldn't tell you I wanted more for us. You're incredible Liv."

Just as Alex was leaning in for another kiss, her phone rang. Alex sighed and picked it up, "Cabot…." Alex hung up her phone and closed her eyes.

"What was it?" Olivia asked gently.

"Psycho bitch," Alex answered. She tilted her head toward Olivia and studied her, "You can go home if you want. I have a feeling there's going to be no more peace tonight."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here tonight in case she comes back," Olivia told her.

Alex ran her thumb over Olivia's knuckles, "I'd feel safer with you here."

Olivia smiled, "Good."

"I'm going to go change," Alex told Olivia, "I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded and watched Alex walk down the hallway. Alex's phone beeped on the couch next to Olivia. She opened the phone and a text message opened. _A, I'm sorry. Please call me. I just wanna talk. I love you. C._

"Text message?" Alex asked, walking back into the room.

Olivia nodded and handed the phone to Alex. Alex closed it and looked at Olivia, "I think I'll take out a restraining order tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea," Olivia replied.

Alex sat on the opposite end of the couch as Olivia and curled her legs up under herself.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "I'll be okay. I think I want to go to bed."

"Okay," Olivia said, "Good night."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You're not coming with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable."

Olivia smiled and stood, "You never make me feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Alex took Olivia's hand and led her back to the bedroom. They crawled under the covers together. Alex pulled Olivia closed and initiated a steaming kiss.

When Olivia finally broke the kiss Alex laid her head next to Olivia's.

"You know," Alex whispered, "I don't think I could have done this without you."

"I bet you could have," Olivia tucked some of Alex's hair behind her ear, "You're a strong woman, Alex. You just got sucked into a bad relationship."

Alex smiled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Olivia asked.

"Make me feel better no matter what," Alex replied.

Olivia chuckled, "I don't know."

"Whatever it is," Alex smirked, "Keep it up."

"You're beautiful, talented, smart, quick-witted, confident, and compassionate," Olivia smirked.

Alex laughed, "Wow, you keep stroking my ego like that and I see a long future for us."

Olivia pulled Alex to her, "I'll keep that in mind."

Alex snuggled into Olivia.

"Are you okay?" Olivia whispered.

"I don't know," Alex whispered back, "It was a horrible, destructive relationship, but it still hurts. Does that sound completely insane?"

"No," Olivia answered, "You still care about what happens to her even though it didn't work out."

Alex tried to snuggle deeper into Olivia, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Okay," Olivia rubbed Alex's back.

"Goodnight Liv," Alex closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Alex," Olivia kissed Alex's forehead, "Sweet dreams."

When Alex woke up the next morning, alone in her bed. There was light coming through all the windows and the doors to her balcony were open.

She looked around for Olivia. For a moment she was scared it was all a dream. Then she rolled onto the pillow Olivia used and breathed it in. She smiled against the pillow. It wasn't a dream.

The sound of footsteps brought Alex's eyes to the door. Olivia appeared with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning," Olivia smiled and leaned on the doorframe. She took in the beautiful sight in front of her. The off white sheets were still swirled around Alex and eyes seemed to twinkle in the morning sunshine.

"'Morning," Alex smiled back.

Olivia started moving toward the bed, "I made coffee." She sat on the edge of the bed and offered it to Alex.

"Thank you," Alex sat up and held the cup with both hands.

"I didn't notice you balcony last night," Olivia looked out the doors of the balcony past the street below right into Central Park.

"I don't use it as much as I should," Alex followed Olivia's eyes to the park. She turned back to Olivia who was already looking at her, "I hate to sound redundant, but thank you."

Olivia chuckled, "You can stop thanking me."

"I'll stop thanking you when you stop helping me," Alex reached out and touched Olivia shoulder, then ran her hand down Olivia's arm to her hand.

Olivia brought Alex's hands to her lips and softly kissed her knuckles, "That'll never happen."

Alex smiled, "C'mon, I'll buy you breakfast on the way to your apartment."


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar clicking of heels interrupted the silence of the quiet squad room. Alex pushed open the doors with her usual grace. 

Olivia looked over at her. If she didn't know any better, she wouldn't be able to tell what had happened to Alex over the last two nights. 

"What can we do for you counselor?" Elliot asked, apparently in a good mood after catching a perp that had been on the run for days.

"Actually I was just coming to see if there was anything I could do for you," Alex smiled at him.

"I think we're pretty much done for the day," Elliot answered, "But we're just about to head out to Chauncey's. Would you like to join us?"

Alex paused, then nodded, "Okay."

"I'm gonna go see if Munch and Fin are ready to go," Elliot stood and trotted up the stairs.

Olivia watched Alex turn and meet her eyes. They simultaneously smiled.

"How was work?" Alex asked.

"It was alright," Olivia answered, her smile growing.

Alex nodded.

Olivia glanced around before asking, "Did you get that protective order?"

Alex nodded again, "A hundred and eighty days."

"Good," Olivia added as Elliot came down the stair alone.

"Looks like it's just us tonight," Elliot said grabbing his coat.

The three sat at a table talking around a pitcher of beer like they'd all been friends since childhood. After about an hour, Elliot checked his watch, "I gotta go."

"See ya," Olivia waved to him.

Elliot laughed, "Well, don't be so sad to see me go." He waved to Alex, "Bye Counselor."

"Bye detective," Alex waved back.

After Elliot walked off, Olivia looked over at Alex, "Do you need a ride?"

Alex smiled, "Don't tell me you're leaving now when the party is clearly just getting started." Alex motioned to the dull patrons, sitting their beers and remaining quiet except to comment on the game on TV or order another round.

Olivia laughed, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Alex nodded.

They rose and walked outside together.

"So this date you agreed to go on with me," Alex started, "How's tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night's good," Olivia smiled and put her hands in her pockets.

Alex looped her arm through Olivia's. "Fantastic."

"What are we doing on this fantastic date?" Olivia asked, noticing the way the wind revealed the blonde's slender neck and the way her hair waved in the breeze.

"It's a surprise," Alex answered, continuing to follow Olivia's lead.

"No hints?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head, "Nope."

"Please?" Olivia batted her eyelashes. 

The blonde laughed, "As irresistible as that was, you'll want to be surprised."

"That good huh?" Olivia asked.

"You should know by now," Alex paused, "I go all the way or not at all."

Olivia smiled, "Well, now I really want to know."

Alex finally looked around, "Um Liv, do you always park six blocks from the bar?"

Olivia stopped and looked around. She laughed, "Oops." She started to turn around, but Alex stopped her.

"My apartment is only three blocks that way," Alex pointed down a cross street, "It's closer and these heels are not make for this much walking. They're pretty much for from the prosecution table to the jury box to the witness stand and back to the table."

"I'll carry you," Olivia offered.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Olivia turned around, "C'mon."

Alex hopped onto Olivia's back. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Alex replied.

Olivia started walking with Alex on her back. They walked off down the cold streets. Alex played with Olivia's hair while Olivia concentrated really hard on putting one foot in front of the other.

Alex slid off in front of her building and took Olivia's hand. They walked up the stairs together and Alex opened her apartment door.

"So, am I driving you to your car in the freezing cold, dark night or are you staying here in my warm, safe apartment?" Alex smiled, taking off her coat and her suit jacket.

"Well since you put it that way," Olivia took off her jacket.

"Shall I get your usual clothes?" Alex asked.

Olivia laughed, "Yeah."

Alex walked back, already changed, with the clothes Olivia wore last time in her hand, washed and ready to re-wear.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled. She reached up and grabbed the clothes, but Alex wouldn't let go. Olivia looked up at Alex who was smiling slyly.

"They're gonna cost you something," Alex replied.

"I can sleep naked," Olivia crossed her arms with a cheeky smile.

Alex paused her eyes running up and down the detective's body. She donned her _I-got-you _smirked and turned on her heel, "Okay." She started walking off with the clothes.

Olivia followed her into the bedroom, "Are you serious?"

Alex laid down on the bed, pulled the covers over herself and looked at Olivia, "You won't do it."

"Was that a challenge counselor?" Olivia asked with a wide smile and raised eyebrows.

Alex just shrugged.

Olivia slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground, her eyes never leaving Alex's. Olivia lifted her undershirt a little to unbuckle her belt and unzip her pants. 

Alex was starting to have trouble breathing. Her knuckles were turning white as one hand clutched the clothes and the other held onto to the comforter around her.

Olivia let her pants drop around her ankles and stepped out of them.

Alex bit her lip at the sight of the tan, toned, bare legs in front of her. Her eyes traveled up the legs and around the blue underwear. Then up as the hem of Olivia's undershirt rose over her head and fell to the floor. 

Olivia reached behind her back to the clasp of her bra. 

"Here," Alex said and tossed the clothes she was still holding to Olivia

Olivia smiled, "Why now?"

"Cause if you didn't stop there, I wouldn't have been able to help myself and my grandma told me to never put out before the first date," Alex quickly said.

The detective leaned over to pick up the clothes and Alex's eyes traveled to the valley between the older woman's breasts, which was now fully exposed. 

Olivia smiled, "You're grandma told you that huh?"

Alex's eyes finally made it to Olivia's face, "Yeah, she always had fun little idioms like that. You know, never put out before the first date, never eat yellow snow. Stuff like that."

Olivia pulled the muscle shirt over her head and put on the sweatpants. "Sounds like a fun grandma."

Alex nodded. She lifted up the covers for Olivia to get under and waited for the detective to get under before letting her arm fall.

Once they were curled up together, Alex asked, "You weren't really gonna sleep naked were you?"

"I knew you wouldn't last," Olivia smirked.

"What would you have done if I didn't say anything?" Alex looked at Olivia's face.

"You would have gotten an eyeful," Olivia replied putting some stray hair behind Alex's ear.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, wide-eyed.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "No. I was going to stop."

Alex put her head on Olivia's shoulder, "Lucky me. Grandma would be proud."

They both laughed in each other's arms before falling asleep.


End file.
